Raptorch
Raptorch (RAP-torch) is a dual-type / Pokémon. It evolves into Archilles starting at level 29. Along with Orchynx and Eletux, Raptorch is one of the Starter Pokémon of the Tandor region, able to be chosen at the beginning of Pokémon Uranium. It replaced Flager as the Fire-type starter in Beta 2.0 and beyond. Pokédex entry Biology Raptorch is a small bipedal dinosaur Pokémon, resembling a combination of a velociraptor and an armadillo. It has black skin with an orange underbelly and two large, rounded ears on its head like an armadillo's. It has hard red plating on its forehead and back. It has sharp fangs and three-toed hands and feet. A flame burns at the end of its tail. Raptorch's armor can be used defensively to protect it from blows to its head and back. It has sharp teeth that can be used to bite. As a Ground-type Pokémon, it is adept at digging tunnels and will kick sand at its opponents to blind them. It can also breathe fire and use the fire on its tail to attack. Raptorch are loyal Pokémon that demand constant attention and care. Due to their careless nature, they often inadvertently set their surroundings ablaze. They are fierce and fearless in battle and will defend their trainer to the end. Raptorch are very rarely found in the wild. They were once more plentiful; however, human encroachment into their habitat has reduced their numbers. They are most often found in plains, prairies and wide open spaces. They are solitary hunters during the day but gather together in underground nests at night. Game locations Held items Base stats Type effectiveness Moves By leveling up By TM/HM By breeding |Ancient Power|Rock|Special|60|100|5}} |Bite|Dark|Physical|60|100|25}} |Beat Up|Dark|Physical|—|100|10}} |Outrage|Dragon|Physical|120|100|10}} By tutoring 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} 4}} Evolution | no2 = 004 | name2 = Archilles | image2 = 004.png | type1-2 = Fire | type2-2 = Ground | evo2 = | no3 = 004_1 | name3 = Mega Archilles | image3 = 004_1.png | type1-3 = Fire | type2-3 = Ground }} Sprites Shiny Prior to 1.2 Egg Sprite Trivia *To get a Raptorch on the Pokemon Trainer Test, answer the questions in the following way: #Attack it right away! #Hyper Beam #Gyarados #Becoming the very best Design origin Raptorch is based primarily based off of the clade of Dinosaurs known as [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Maniraptora Maniraptora], ''more specifically Dromaeosaurs and Troodontids. Raptorch also takes elements like its ears and patches of armor from armadillos. Its flaming tail and reptilian body may have been inspired by charmander. Name Origin Raptorch is a combination of ''raptor and torch. The name was suggested by Deviantart user Emmadat. In other languages Gallery 003 Raptorch.png|Official art of Raptorch by Involuntary Twitch.|link=https://www.deviantart.com/involuntary-twitch/art/003-Raptorch-462214385 Involuntary-twitch.gif|Raptorch Animated 003b - Raptorch - Raptorche.gif|Animated back Raptorch Raptorch_by_josiahfiles.png|Fanart of Raptorch by Josiahfiles on Tumblr. Raptorch.png raptorch new.png|Newer artwork of Raptorch by Involuntary Twitch. Radiated Raptorch.png|Radiated Raptorch. (This pokemon does not have a radiated forme.) Sin título.png| Category:Starter Pokémon Category:Pokémon Category:Pokémon with an animated sprite